A New Imprint
by Dizi 85
Summary: 4 HIDEAWAY GHOST QUILL. A drunk Sorting Hat? Flitwick's Flying? A disembodied voice? It seems the imprint of a departed soul is making itself home at Hogwarts.


**Hello there people!**

**Firstly, _'Blame it on the Butterflies'_ will be updated in the next few days, let me catch up ok?**

**HOWEVER...I just HAD TO do another entry to "The Hideaway". So here is my entry for _The Hallowen "Ghost Quill"_. You had to send a new ghost to Hogwarts, and how the castle reacted to them.****_

* * *

_**

"A New Imprint"**

* * *

**

The date of September First this time was rejoiced and celebrated . For the magical world this particular Saturday was the start of the new school year, but not just any school year. This was the first school year that the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not overshadow either student or teacher nor curriculum.

The traditional journey on the Hogwarts Express ensued without incident, if you ignore the several 2nd years who's faces were marred with small bogey bat sized bites (all proof that they had tried to confront the Golden Quad, who were in their habitual cabin at the back on the train).

However, the first stumbling block on the way to the feast started halfway across the Great Lake. The new attendees of The Founder's Legacy, who were enjoying the ride, found the pine-wood of the magically reinforced dinghies to turn into water-soluble plastic, which over the space of 5 seconds dissolved into the murky depths of the Hogwarts 'tarn', leaving all of the giants squids arms to attend the subsequent rescue mission.

The second incident occurred when, after the excited, albeit soggy, first years were presented with The Sorting Hat. Not only was Gryffindor's hat giving a bad example to every students in the hall, he was actually quite enjoying it! Yes, ladies and gents, The Hogwarts Hat was drunk. Rip-rolling, stuffing-scorching sozzled. The last time this happene was but during the reign of WWW proprietors G&F Weasely, and this time was just as funny as the first.

After the sorting was sorted, and the puddle of moth eaten calico and buttons that the aforementioned wizards bonnet had 'technocolour yawned' all over the tail end of the Hufflepuff table has been whisked away by two rather disgruntled house-elves, the Headmistress let the feast in motion.

No major happenings occurred untill, just as the remaining puddings dissolved away, a large bang brought everyone's attention to the space just above the head table.

**"Welcome guys and dolls, squirts and shrimps." **

Students began to murmur, just who was speaking, and why was the voice so familiar?

**"Before good old Minie here bores you all with the basic school rules, I am going to share my list, acquired from many a howler my dear old mum sent whenever I tried to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat. Speaking of that…………." **

A massive scroll appeared, in clear view of everyone. With lurid magenta text saying

**"1: Never send your mother a Hogwarts toilet seat, or your sister for that matter" **

Ginny started to pale, who was this person, and how did they know about that?

A purple flash appeared above the golden trio, ending with a large arrow, rather like a muggle neon sign, materializing and pointing directly at the head of "The Boy Who Lived", as the next line appeared on the scroll

**"2: I will not ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss. **AND**  
3. I will not hand out shirts that say _"Potter 7, Voldemort 0." _**

At the 3rd one, both muggle-raised members of the quad looked at each other and smirked. This voice had just spilt the plans for the venture they had planned for when they had graduated! It had to be him!

A puff of smoke occured as the next line resolved onto the parchment, and the Head of School was forced into her feline form.

**"4. The Easter Bunny is not Jesus' Animagus form, and no, Professor Lupin or McGonogal did not eat him while hunting."**

Any student could tell you that the cat perched in middle of the Top Table was sulking, as the disembodied voice continued with his course, as the skin of Gryffindors turned green, and Slytherins turned Red

**"5. I will not lock the Gryffindors and Slytherins in a room and take bets on who will come out alive." **

The shortest professor suddenly floated from his seat, and began to 'buzz' around the room, as the voice spoke again.

**"6. Professor Flitwick's first name is not Yoda, and his charms are not "The Force" **_neither is _**7. "To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice." **

Ron paled in his place. Only one wizard he knew had ever got away with calling the Charms Professor "Yoda", but it couldn't be...

The Head of Hufflepuff, Madame Sprout, found her visage, along with the faces of her badger-based charges, turning into rather magnificent sunflowers at the next line.

**"8. I will not make fun of Hufflepuffs because their house colours make them look like bees." **

At the last line a ghost appeared sitting on top of the enormous broadsheet. Peeves's was stunned into saluting, as all of the Gryffindor older years recognised the cheeky imprint of a departed soul. The ginger haired phantom gave his last proclamation

**"And 9. Getting the Sorting Hat drunk only makes his song funny the first time." **

The scroll rolled up and popped into non-existence, as the transparent teen floated down onto the floor.

**"Those be just some of the many thing that I was never, nor will ever be allowed to do in Hogwarts. But doesn't mean you lot can't try!" **

The Headmistress finally broke the enchantment on her personage, returned to her human appearance, and screamed so loudly that the new ghostly member of Hogwarts fled through the roof of the hall and scurried off to the boys dorm of his old tower.

**"FRED WEASELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Hogwarts would never be the same again.

* * *

**_PS: Yep, one dead twin, and the trio became a quad. What? Expect me to leave Ginny out?_**

**_PPS: this is NOT Beta'ed_**


End file.
